Beginning of the End
by QuickStrike15
Summary: Doomsday has begun. The Vokdroids are about to complete their chain of destruction, with Earth about to be sacrificed. Seventh in the series.


Beginning of the End  
  
WRITTEN BY  
QuickStrike15  
(TieanBrice@aol.com)  
  
The Vokdroids stand on the roof of their cave, looking into the sky, staring at the now-lone moon, a constant reminder of their failure to destroy the Cybertronians the first time they battled.  
ROCKHARD: "The time to strike...is now. If we don't do this now, we'll never do it. History will be forever ruined if Megatron is not destroyed."  
FORESTATOR: "We'll have to terminate all of them at once. If we focus on Megatron, the others will catch on and stop us, as they have every time we've tried it. We just need something big enough to finish the job."  
FIREFIGHTER: "A battle moon wasn't enough for you?"  
FORESTATOR: "It was too accessible. These outsiders are smart, they know how to stand up against the largest foes. But we've an advantage we didn't before. We can defend our weapons this time. We'll be sure to succeed when we're ready."  
ROCKHARD: "That is an angle I hadn't thought of. And that's what we need at this time, thinking. The Beast Wars must end! And we'll be the ones to end it!"  
  
***  
  
At the Maximal Base, ideas are bounced around as to how to deal with their current situation.  
OPTIMUS: "I don't understand it. If we could only come to some sort of agreement with the Vok."  
TIGERHAWK: "They are just in their own right, but they are stubborn as well. That makes them extremely dangerous."  
RATTRAP: "Hey, the way I see things, the Vokdroids are our enemies, same as da Preds. We gotta take all of 'em out."  
CHEETOR: "I'm with Rattrap! If we don't classify these guys as friends or foes, somebody's gonna get hurt!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Yeah, we're in this for our survival. If they terminate Megatron, we're history, or really no longer history. We're trying to save ourselves."  
SILVERBOLT: "My beauty has a point, sir."  
OPTIMUS: "I know, I know everything that's going on here, but look at this from the Vokdroids' point of view. We trespassed on their planet, we ruined the cultivation of it, and when forced to start over, we stop them. Then, Megatron alters reality by taking the original Megatron's spark, creating an imbalance. They then put it on themselves to set everything straight. See, they're out to save their own lives as well."  
RHINOX: "Very interesting outlook, Optimus."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "So, now that we're nowhere, what the slag are we gonna do? It's not like we've got all the time in the world, thanks to that looney lizard."  
OPTIMUS: "We can only hope to stop Megatron soon enough. What we're sure of is that we can't let the Vokdroids handle our mess for us."  
RATTRAP: "So, what's the mission? Vape 'em, capture 'em, or kick 'em back into space?"  
OPTIMUS: "Obviously, I don't like any of the choices. Capturing them could prove to be hazardous."  
RHINOX: "It's our best bet right now."  
OPTIMUS: "Yes. So, I'll be needing spies to tell us of the Vokdroids' current plans, and to give us the word of their most vulnerable moment." Optimus looks to see Rattrap's empty chair. "Rattrap!" Rattrap comes out of hiding.  
RATTRAP: "Aw, man, why do I have to go?"  
OPTIMUS: "You're well aware that you're our espionage expert. I'll need you to lead the party."  
RATTRAP: "Wait just a second, I gotta see how much of a party this is gonna be. Who's comin' with me?"  
OPTIMUS: "Our most stealthy transformers are Blackarachnia and Cheetor. They'll be assisting you."  
CHEETOR: "That doesn't leave you a lot of help, Big Bot."  
OPTIMUS: "Depth Charge, Tigerhawk, and Silverbolt are plenty of hands."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "So long as you're sure."  
CHEETOR: "Let's get in gear."  
RATTRAP: "Somethin' tells me I'm not gonna like this." They head to the back room.  
OPTIMUS: "In the meantime, I'm also going to need to set up a trap for the Vokdroids. Rhinox will be working on it while the rest of us decide on a sector to set it up in."  
SILVERBOLT: "My spatial knowledge will aid you well."  
OPTIMUS: "As I had hoped."  
DEPTH CHARGE: "You think we can actually win this?"  
OPTIMUS: "We have to, Depth Charge." Depth Charge lets out an annoyed sigh.  
DEPTH CHARGE: "How the heck did I get into this?"  
OPTIMUS: "I ask myself the same question every day."  
  
***  
  
Megatron watches as Saurpion works on his new control chair.  
MEGATRON: "Is it ready yet?!"  
SAURPION: "These things do take time."  
MEGATRON: "Perhaps I wasn't explicit enough, Saurpion. I want it ready now!" Saurpion gulps.  
SAURPION: "One nanoclick, glorious leader." He adjusts something in the back with a laser. "All set."  
MEGATRON: "Excellent. Out of my way." Saurpion steps aside, as Megatron sits upon his throne. "Hover mechanism?"  
SAURPION: "Flawless." Megatron grins. He then presses the hover controls, raising the seat into the air.  
MEGATRON: "Yes, this chair is even more comfortable than before." He rears back. "I could process some very refined thoughts from this relaxation." He lets out a relieved sigh, and closes his eyes.  
SAURPION: "Glad you're satisfied." He puts the laser away, and walks off. As he sits down to his workstation, Megatron's chair falls to the floor. "Megatron!" He runs over, and extends his arm to help his commander up.  
MEGATRON: "Flawless." He grabs Saurpion's arm, and stands. Then, he knocks the fuzor into the chair. "This is no time for mistakes to be made! I want that chair working properly by the time I am finished speaking with Inferno!" He storms off to find his sub-commander. "Inferno!" The defective ant, in robot mode, flies over.  
INFERNO: "What is it you require of me, Royalty?"  
MEGATRON: "Where is Dinobot?"  
INFERNO: "I believe he is located inside the weapons hold, doing inventory."  
MEGATRON: "Go down there and tell him I require his talents elsewhere."  
INFERNO: "As you wish of me, my queen!" He flies away.  
MEGATRON: "When will it end?" Megatron turns around. "Saurpion, is my chair ready?"  
SAURPION: "Of course."  
MEGATRON: "Something about that response I don't like." He walks back over.  
SAURPION: "Perfection this time. That thing that just happened was simply a glitch."  
MEGATRON: "Well, since it was such a random error, you will have no problem testing it for me."  
SAURPION: "Anything for Megatron." He sits in the chair. "Trust me on this." He activates the hovering, and floats into the air. "Ha, ha, ha! I am genius!"  
MEGATRON: "Give it time." Dinobot enters the room, in beast mode.  
DINOBOT: "Inferno said I had a duty to attend to."  
MEGATRON: "And so you do, Dinobot." He puts his arm around him. "You understand our minor problem with the Vokdroids, correct?"  
DINOBOT: "Intimately, sir."  
MEGATRON: "So, you'll see why I'll need you to spy on the Vokdroids for me."  
DINOBOT: "Position fixing, to give away the perfect moment to strike, as well as gain knowledge of their newest advances against us."  
MEGATRON: "Ah, poetry when spoken. Can you handle it?" Dinobot chuckles to himself.  
DINOBOT: "I was...hoping for more."  
MEGATRON: "Which is to come after you complete your mission."  
DINOBOT: "Consider it done." He trudges from the Predacon Base.  
MEGATRON: "Reminds me of me." He turns around, surprised to see Saurpion floating in the air.  
SAURPION: "It works! Told ya!" He accesses the directional control, and it begins to spark, shocking his finger. "Slight calibration mistake. I'll fix it." He flips the panel open, pinches a wire, and receives a huge shock, electricity flowing through his entire frame. He lets go of the wire, ending the shock, smoke wafting off of him. "Think I got it." The chair falls from the air, collapsing on top of him.  
MEGATRON: "What about me attracts incompetence?"  
  
***  
  
Blackarachnia, Rattrap and Cheetor set up on a cliff overlooking the Vokdroid Base.  
RATTRAP: "How is dis gonna help us? We can barely see da cave, let alone see what dose freaky aliens are doing in dere."  
CHEETOR: "We'll move in closer later on. We've got to play this carefully."  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Very carefully."  
RATTRAP: "Hey, listen you two, the only careful I know is in and out, or not at all. And not at all was my plan."  
CHEETOR: "Sure, Rattrap, we'll just let the Vokdroids destroy ancient Earth, then our entire history can get blown to scrap. This is necessary for our victory."  
RATTRAP: "Yeah, yeah. If somebody had given me more time, I woulda come up with a plan where my Transmetal butt wasn't on the line."  
Cheetor and Blackarachnia whisper together. "Shut up, Rattrap!" They turn back to their work, and spy a eight-legged vehicle.  
CHEETOR: "Oh, no! What's Tarantulas doing here?"  
RATTRAP: "Da wrong thing at da wrong time."  
CHEETOR: "He's gonna ruin the reconnoitering mission!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Not if I can help it." She transforms to beast mode, and crawls down the cliff.  
CHEETOR: "What are you gonna do?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Just leave this to a spider." She crawls to the bottom of the cliff. Tarantulas screeches to a halt in front of the base. He transforms to robot mode, and accesses a hand-held electronic device.  
TARANTULAS: "One of my favorite inventions. This will give me entrance to the Vokdroid headquarters!" He cackles to himself, as he activates the device. It shoots him with white energy particles. "Now that my ions have been masked, they can't possibly scan me. For ultimate power!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Decided to go with a new look, Shifty?"  
TARANTULAS: "What?" He turns to see Blackarachnia. "You!"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Yep, it's the Spider Savior. So, here to bother the nice neighbors, I see."  
TARANTULAS: "You won't survive to find out my true purpose!" He lunges for her. She jumps out of the way.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Unh-unh-unh, keep your hands to yourself. Blackarachnia, Maximize!" She transforms to robot mode, and defends against Tarantulas. She performs a scissor kick, knocking Tarantulas to the ground. He quickly recovers, and fires shoulder missiles. Blackarachnia cartwheels out of the way, and accesses her web launcher. She fires a web line, and snags Tarantulas' right elbow. He pulls a device, and crystallizes the web line. He raises his left arm, and smashes his restraint.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Another new toy?"  
TARANTULAS: "It'll be the last you'll ever see!" He pulls his blaster, and fires. Blackarachnia flips into the air, and spins into a corkscrew kick, sending Tarantulas sprawling onto the ground. She kneels down, and holds a claw blade to his neck.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Don't even say a word." Dinobot runs into the valley, and sees the battle.  
DINOBOT: "Spiders! They hold no part in this plan. Dinobot, Terrorize!" He transforms to robot mode, and charges toward his prey. Cheetor notices him.  
CHEETOR: "Dinobot!"  
RATTRAP: "Whoa! Way to spot, Spots!"  
CHEETOR: "C'mon, we gotta save Blackarachnia!" He rushes down the other side of the hill, followed by Rattrap. Dinobot sneaks up behind Blackarachnia. Tarantulas lets out a little laugh.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "What's so funny?" As Dinobot lifts his claw to strike her, Cheetor tackles him.  
RATTRAP: "Looks like the Pred party's heating up!"  
DINOBOT: "More Maximals!"  
CHEETOR: "That's right, Pred-head!"  
DINOBOT: "You must be terminated!"  
CHEETOR: "How many more times am I gonna hear that one?"  
DINOBOT: "Until it sinks in!" He slashes Cheetor across the face, knocking him off. Dinobot then stands, and receives gunfire in the gut. "Ow!"  
RATTRAP: "Sorry, Dino-dip, you don't get off that easily!"  
DINOBOT: "It matters not how difficult a battle is, as long as a Predacons wins it!" He fires an optic laser in Rattrap's direction. He jumps into the air, and fires again, hitting Dinobot in the face. Dinobot holds his head in his hands. Cheetor grabs Dinobot's ankles, and pulls the legs out from under the Transmetal 2 raptor. He falls on his face. Cheetor then climbs on him, tucks the Predacon's arms behind his back, and grinds his knee into Dinobot's back.  
CHEETOR: "Well, I guess this battle goes to the Maximals!"  
RATTRAP: "No so fast, kitty-cat! Look!" He guides Cheetor's eyes to the air, and he sees Windit, in robot mode, hovering above. He lets out a gasp.  
WINDIT: "Ah, how new! Maximals and Predacons converging on our position. You'll pay for this!" He pulls his blaster, and fires a whirlwind at the battling robots.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "This isn't good! Let's move!"  
RATTRAP: "Women and rodents first!" Blackarachnia stands and runs off, followed by Rattrap and Cheetor. They get out just in time for the funnel cloud to hit only the Predacons. They are whipped around, dismantled, and blown far off.  
WINDIT: "And let that be a lesson to you!" Rockhard, in beast mode, yells to him.  
ROCKHARD: "Windit, come! We haven't time for this! We must proceed to Sector Tybor to launch Project End!" Windit transforms to beast mode, and follows the other Vokdroids.  
CHEETOR: "Did you guys hear that?"  
RATTRAP: "I really wish I hadn't!"  
CHEETOR: "We gotta tell Optimus, now! Beast Mode!" He transforms, and takes off. Blackarachnia stares into space.  
RATTRAP: "And what exactly is on your mind, Web-head?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "I want to know what Tarantulas was planning."  
RATTRAP: "We took care of him. What's the problem?"  
BLACKARACHNIA: "Like I've said before, that arachnid's mind is a dangerous place to play. This battle was only a temporary setback for him."  
RATTRAP: "We can worry about him later. Right now we gotta figure out what the Vokdroids are up to." He transforms to vehicle mode, and hauls rubber back to base.  
BLACKARACHNIA: "This war never gets any easier." She transforms to beast mode, and follows.  
  
***  
  
The Maximals return to base.  
CHEETOR: "Yeah. They called it Project End!"  
OPTIMUS: "And it's all the way in Sector Tybor? That's 180 microquads away from here!"  
CHEETOR: "They must be hiding it from both sides. Even if we were ready to attack them, it would take way too long to get there!"  
OPTIMUS: "Perhaps we can try a scan. Rhinox, search for any abnormal materials in Sector Tybor."  
RHINOX: "Well, I'll try. A scan that far out might not give us exact results."  
OPTIMUS: "I'm hoping for anything."  
RHINOX: "Beginning scan." He hits three buttons on the console. The long-range scanners activate. Everyone waits impatiently. After an uncomfortable few seconds, the siren blares, directing attention to the computers. Rhinox shuts the system down. "Slag!" He slams his fist on the control panel.  
OPTIMUS: "What happened, Rhinox?"  
RHINOX: "The Vokdroids must have installed some kind of virus-shielded firewall to lock me out. Upon downloading coordinates, the entire system caught a bug. It may take megacycles to extract."  
OPTIMUS: "And that's what they were counting on! I'm a fool!"  
CHEETOR: "This is no time to beat yourself up, Big Bot. We gotta stop those wacko aliens before we're all toast!"  
OPTIMUS: "You're right. We have to storm their position immediately. If we don't, all known Cybertronian history comes to an end. Our only advantage is that Megatron has yet to hear of this. Am I correct to assume so?"  
CHEETOR: "Oh, yeah. Dinobot and Tarantulas were scrap before we heard any word."  
OPTIMUS: "Thank the Matrix."  
  
***  
  
Megatron sits in his now complete control chair, talking with one of his soldiers.  
MEGATRON: "And you're sure of this?"  
WASPINATOR: "Oh, Waspinator positive! When Waspinator completed patrol, and was on way back to base, Waspinator crossed path with Lizard-bot clone. Waspinator wanted to help, so Waspinator tried following. Lizard-bot quick, Waspinator lose, then lose self! Waspinator figure out where is, and goes to Vokdroid Base. Battle is fought with Maximals, Lizard-bot clone and Spider-bot lose! Vokdroid blow tornado, rip Predacons apart! Vokdroid leader then say Sector Tybor, and Project End! Waspinator come back to warn Megatron!"  
MEGATRON: "So, they have decided now to be the time. But I'll show them what time it really is! Waspinator, take Quickstrike and Inferno with you to collect Dinobot and Tarantulas' parts. I'll need all of my soldiers at full power for my assault."  
WASPINATOR: "As you command, Megatron." He transforms to beast mode, and flies off.  
MEGATRON: "They'll soon find out who the true ruler of this world is!"  



End file.
